Aria H. Kanzaki
a.k.a. Sherlock Holmes the 4th, is a female transfer student of Butei High school and the female protagonist of the show. An "Assault" department S-Rank Butei, she wishes to recruit Kinji as a partner after their encounter. Her main goal is to defeat the IU and exonerate her mother. Over the course of the series, she fell in love with Kinji although has a difficult way of expressing it. History Aria has a background as a Butei in Europe, namely England, and this is attributed to her lineage as a descendant of Sherlock Holmes. Aria seems to have started becoming a Butei there, and so this is most likely where she has earned her title of Quadra and her S-Rank. It has been mentioned that she has received the title of "Dame" and even been opportioned a piece of territory she recalls to be called "Baskerville". Appearance She has ankle-length pink hair tied in two pigtails that reach her knees. Her ponytails are decorated with red horn-shaped hairpins. Aria also has big magenta eyes. She mostly wears the standard uniform of Tokyo Butei High School, and wears black thigh-length stockings as well. Aria hides a pair of guns under her skirt. She has a rather big forehead, something she's proud of and Kinji tends to tease her about. To better display it, she wears a gold heart-shaped hair pin (Pink in the AA anime) that holds her bangs up. However, she recieved a scar on her forehead during a mission against the Butei Killer so she was forced to cover up her forehead. It is later revealed that her hair and eye color are originally flax blonde and blue respectively, and the drastic change was caused by a Hidan bullet embedded in her body. The Hidan bullet also has the ability to extend a person's lifetime, but at the same time, it will heavily delay all growth in one's body. This is why Aria, despite being 16 years old, has a childlike body. Aria has a height of 142 cm (4'8") and weighs 34 kg. She has a complex about her height and flat chest. Her hair style was revealed by Sherlock Holmes to be the common hair style for all women of the Holmes family. The reasoning behind it is so Sherlock, and anyone skilled enough, could read the movements of the woman based on the movements of how their twin tails move about. Personality Aria is a haughty girl who prioritizes herself most of the time. She is self-centered, rude, has an immature attitude, and blushes quickly. Aria is quick to jump to conclusions based on the situation in front of her, although this doesn't really happen in battle. She is a very loud person, and always expresses her opinions shamelessly. She also usually hides her ulterior motives, especially when it came to having Kinji as a partner. She is also irritatingly persistent about almost everything she believes in, but a fair example of this is her belief of her mother's innocence. Despite her immaturity and egotistical attitude, Aria is very dedicated to her loved ones and cares for them deeply, including her mother and Kinji. She is also extremely loyal to and trusts her fellow Butei. She loves cute things and sweets. Despite her battle skill, she is scared of thunder. Most of these traits seem to be not unlike Sherlock Holmes in his more original portrayals in the novels (and comtemperary portrayals of his novel-based incarnations), in that she like him tends to be brilliant, but often very rude and possibly sociopathic in their social approaches, as well as speaking their mind very often (thus missing their marks on deductions and coming off as quite rude). Trivia *Aria shares many similar traits to Taiga Aisaka from Toradora!, Louise de la Valliere from Zero no Tsukaima, and Shana from Shakugan no Shana **They all have a small stature with very long hair **All of them treat their male companion poorly **They all are very bossy and short tempered **They all share Rie Kugimiya as their voice actress *Aria along with Akari's hair styles, weapons, and uniforms can be purchased in Sega's Phantasy Star Online 2 *Aria has a fondness for cats *Aria makes a cameo in the anime Mayo Chiki External link * References Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Quadra Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Supernatural User Category:Female Category:Rank S butei Category:Assault Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters